Nossa guerra
by Laura X-23
Summary: Agora a guerra é entre eu e você. E a culpa é sua Potter.


Nome do autor: LauraXx23  
>Título: Nossa guerra<br>Beta: Honey G – Obrigada, Gi. Te amo!  
>Frase: "We all wear masks, and the times comes when we cannot remove them without removing our own skin." - Andre Berthiaume<p>

Itens: Raiva  
>Sinopse: A culpa é sua, Potter. Se ao menos você tivesse morrido.<br>Capa: se tiver  
>Ship: PansyHarry  
>Classificação: K+<br>Formato:  
>Observação: Fic participante do XII Chall Violeta do 6v.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Querido Harry Potter,<em>

_A palavra 'querido' é tão engraçada de tão hipócrita que é, e não pude deixar de usá-la – afinal ainda sou uma sonserina. 'Querido', todos os meus queridos se foram e a culpa é sua, Potter, sua e da sua maldita vitória. Sinto tanta raiva de você, por não ter simplesmente morrido naquele dia quando ainda era um bebê. Tudo seria tão mais fácil se você tivesse simplesmente morrido!_

_Como você está, Potter? Eu me pergunto todos os dias esperando sinceramente que você esteja num inferno pior que o em que eu estou. Aposto como você nem liga. Provavelmente não se importou com o que aconteceu com a Pansy Parkinson, não é? Deve estar curtindo sua vitória em algum lugar luxuoso com aquela pobretona Weasley sem se importar com o lado perdedor como o herói de merda que você é, um herói que não vê que para muitos você sempre foi um vilão que quis acabar com o sonho de um mundo perfeito. Bom, Potter, para sua felicidade eu estou bem longe da sua vista e permanecerei assim por algum tempo. Eu estou no inferno, santo Potter, caso você queira saber, e a culpa é sua, querido Harry._

_A sentença que foi me dada foi pior do que a que os Malfoys receberam, não que eu saiba o que anda acontecendo com Draco, ele nunca me escreveu depois da guerra e eu só me mantenho informada pelos raros jornais bruxos que me deixam ler, nessa prisão, pelo suborno que eu tenho que pagar a alguns guardas que tem contato com o mundo mágico – não que você se importe com isso._

_Sim, Potter, eu estou presa, mas não em uma prisão como Azkban, estou em um lugar muito pior. Para se livrarem das investigações meus pais tiveram que se livrar de mim, não que isso tenha sido difícil para eles. Era o maior desejo de meu pai depois que minha mãe disse 'querido, estou grávida'. Eles tiveram que me mandar embora para que parassem com o interrogatório de 'vocês eram aliados de Você-Sabe-Quem?'. Só porque você não me deixou outra escolha se não tentar entregá-lo para o lorde das Trevas. Se ao menos você tivesse morrido dezessete anos antes eu ainda teria minha vidinha perfeita. Então meus pais simplesmente me trancafiaram em um maldito sanatório trouxa. Claro que tinha que ser um sanatório trouxa, eles acharam tão propício; sempre quiseram me punir por me achar superior aos demais só por ter orgulho ao meu sangue acima de qualquer eles também queriam me punir pelo que eu os fiz passar com o Ministério depois do meu grande ato. O mundo bruxo era humilhante demais para um Parkinson e meus pais diziam que a culpa era minha, mas na verdade ela sempre foi sua, santo Potter. Eles tinham que me esconder para que todos tivessem uma chance de se esquecer de mim, e conseguiram: nunca voltaram para me buscar ou me ver e eu creio que nunca virão, eu fui abandonada, deixada para apodrecer junto com os trouxas só porque eu acreditei que entregando você ao Lorde das Trevas a guerra acabaria e tudo ficaria bem como deveria ser. E eu não consigo parar de pensar como a culpa é toda sua._

_Sabe, a única coisa que fiz em nossos sete anos juntos, além de, obviamente, xingá-lo pelos corredores e amaldiçoá-lo vez ou outra, foi tentar entregá-lo para o Lorde das Trevas. Minha única culpa é de ter sido ingênua: eu esperava acabar com a guerra simplesmente com a sua morte, mas nada pode ser tão simples assim, pode? Eu estava apenas tentando fazer algo de bom para todos, ser a heroína pelo menos uma vez, teria evitado tanto derramamento de sangue puro se você tivesse simplesmente sido entregue e você teria morrido por uma causa nobre, teria morrido para um mundo melhor, governado por um verdadeiro líder, livre de escoria, mas a minha esperança foi vista com maus olhos, ninguém compreendeu o que eu queria. Todos tinham de amar o santo Potter, não é, e agora aqui estou eu, presa, você vivo e livre e o Lorde das trevas arruinado. Potter, você não consegue imaginar o quanto eu tenho raiva de você, o quanto eu o quero morto!_

_Sabe, aqui não é o pior lugar para se estar, é claro, é péssimo comparado aos meus anos de prata na escola, mas francamente, quem gostaria de viver em um mundinho de merda onde você está vivo? Quer saber, Potter, você provavelmente nem liga para o que acontece comigo aqui nessa prisão, mas uma coisa eu te prometo, e a promessa de uma sonserina é para a vida inteira: quando eu sair daqui, desse manicômio trouxa de merda, eu irei atrás de você, Potter, e farei com você o que o Lorde das Trevas não conseguiu, porque você foi o causador de toda essa merda que aconteceu com a minha vida e eu devolverei em dobro para você. Agora a guerra é entre eu e você, meu amor. Se prepare porque logo eu sairei daqui e eu vou te encontrar!_

_Com todo carinho do mundo,_

_Pansy Parkinson._

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong>Talvez eu faça uma segunda parte, ainda não sei_. _Preciso de reviews para me decidir /chantagista!_  
><em>


End file.
